Commotion in the Old School Building
by Il.Palazzo
Summary: The sudden emergence of Issei's dragon arm forces him to seek out Akeno to help return it to its normal state and Akeno suggests a new, more effective ritual.


**The following is a lemon fic that is intended for mature audiences. If you aren't comfortable with that kind of content then you might want leave now.**

**As anyone familiar with DxD knows, there are always nice scenes with the girls that are interrupted just at the right time before certain things can get started. My purpose in writing this was to try and avoid those little interruptions and present a scene that might've developed from there. This particular scene with Akeno is the one that takes place in Volume 3 and during the second season of the anime. I wanted to start with this scene because it's one of the first of its kind through the series and because who doesn't really like Akeno? **

**Anyways, here's where I'm starting and if enough people seem to like my work then I was thinking of going through the light novel volumes for some more scenes like the ones with Rias in volume 10, Koneko and Kuroka in volume 11, Ravel's bathroom moment in volume 14 and so on from there. Maybe I could even expand a little on that hot spring scene with Grayfia from one of the short stories!**

**Of course DxD isn't my property but is that of its own respective owners.**

**That's enough blabbering from me but I hope you all like it and let me know what you think of it.**

* * *

The room I'm currently sitting in right now was formerly a classroom but now it's taken on the appearance of a traditional Japanese room. I'm here at this moment because my left arm has once again taken its dragon form. Ever since I gave it up for power in the incident with Raizer it will turn back to this form and cause all sorts of commotion if it isn't immediately taken care of using certain rituals. Since the other girls are busy today it will just be Akeno-san and myself alone in this room. Before I start having any lecherous thoughts I make sure to calm myself so these thoughts don't become quite obvious as I'm only wearing a towel and nothing else. Something or other that makes this ritual more effective seems to be the reason for this…or at least Akeno-san told me that.

"Issei-kun…"

As I turn to the voice, Akeno-san appears from behind me with her lips close to my ear.

"Ara ara~, it looks like your dragon essence really does need to be taken care of today. It's a good thing I was able to come and help you on such short notice", said Akeno-san in her typical alluring voice. As she said this she leaned against my back and ran her arm down mine. I could barely notice the movement of her hand as her chest pushed up against my back. Her clothes were so thin that I could already feel two points pressing against my back!

"This could be a problem if any of the other students should happen to see. I suppose I should start working on it right away, shouldn't I Issei-kun?" Akeno-san carefully ran her slender fingers down my left arm as she pushed her chest against my back even more. Ahhh, these sensations along with her voice in my ear were already starting to have an effect on me!

As Akeno-san moved to be in front of me I could hardly keep my eyes off of her body. The ritual robe she had typically worn was wet and pressed against her body in a way that left little to the imagination. There was no hiding the size of her breasts and I felt like I could see every curve of her body from the line of her hips to the outline on the tip of her bust. As I moved my eyes down her shape I could see everything like the cloth wasn't even there! Even as I looked towards her hips it was obvious that the thin cloth was the only thing covering her at the moment.

"Is there something wrong Issei-kun?" Akeno-san narrowed her eyes as she looked at me.

She must have known what was going on in my mind and I could hardly swallow my spit before answering her.

"O-of course not Akeno-san, I just couldn't help but notice what you're wearing…I mean it looks great on you", I replied in a haste.

"I had to perform the purification ritual as quickly as possible since it was an emergency so I hope everything is okay." Akeno-san peaked up at me as she looked down to her soaked robe. She had to know that her breasts were my weakness as she seemed to lean forward while speaking. Even if I could almost see everything already this still had a huge effect on me and I tried to cover myself up as best I could with just a towel!

"Well then, I'll start the ceremony now"

Akeno-san knelt before me and took my hand while slowly bringing it to her mouth. She put on a seductive look as her lips barely touched the tip of my finger. Just this simple sensation was enough to make me flustered.

Before she pulled her lips away Akeno-san stuck out her tongue and started to lick my finger from top to bottom! This part of the ritual was always where Akeno-san's S side came to show. She could tell she was getting a certain rise out of me and she increased the movement of her tongue along my finger. The noises she made became lewder as she licked up the finger and began sucking on it!

"Ahhh"

I couldn't hold my voice in any longer as this action and Akeno-san's appearance were starting to be too much for me to handle. She was always particularly seductive but this day she seemed even more irresistible.

"Ara ara~, is the ritual too much for Issei-kun to handle", she said she looked up to me. Before I could answer Akeno-san grabbed my wrist and slowly ran the tip of her tongue along the length of my finger.

"Not at all! It's just that I'm grateful for this"

"Grateful?" Akeno-san seemed to be curious as to what I meant by that.

"I mean here I am with one of the two great onee-sans of the school and I get to experience this kind of service!" My excitement showed through my words. After all even if this wasn't the first time for the ritual it was still hard to accept what was happening.

"I see…" Akeno-san seemed to trail off as her face started to redden. Was it something that I said? This cuteness was such a turn of events and a quick departure from her previous S attitude just moments ago.

"You know what Issei-kun? I'm grateful for something too" Before I could speak Akeno-san got off her knees and pushed herself against my body. The cloth blocked little as I could feel the warmth of her skin press up against mine. Her breasts presetting on me gave me a feeling I couldn't begin to describe. Larger than any of the other girls they were amazingly soft and it was like they were melting against me. The sensual smell of her hair added to her allure as I found myself swallowing my spit in anticipation.

"Wh-what are you grateful for Akeno-san?" I could barely get the words out of my mouth as my hands reached for Akeno-san's hips.

"You were so brave when you went to rescue Rias that I couldn't help but feel my heart skip a beat. Seeing you fight with such passion might have raised some passion in myself as well", Akeno-san whispered in my ear with her lips so close that I could almost feel them. "I know that if I'm in trouble I can count on you to rescue me no matter the danger." Akeno-san brought her lips to my ear and gently bit down.

A sensation like I couldn't believe passed through my entire body. While Akeno-san bit down on my ear she began pushing her body even more against mine and started running a hand up one of my legs. The combination of sensations seemed to be pushing me closer to a state where I wasn't sure if I could stop!

"But you know Issei-kun, I wonder if you could spoil me just a little more…" Akeno-san continued moving her hand up my leg as she gently squeezed my thigh. "Call me Akeno when it's just you and me."

Akeno-san looked right into my eyes as she asked me this and was waiting for my reply. She looked so cute right now that there wasn't any way that I could deny her, could I? Her eyes were so beautiful that I felt as if I had to pull myself away from them to give her a proper answer.

"A-Akeno…"

"Issei!"

Akeno's face seemed to light up as soon as she heard my words and before I knew it she brought her lips to mine and started to kiss me! Her lips were so smooth and wet as I savored every moment I could. My hands went to Akeno's sides and slowly started moving down along them. As they met her hips I couldn't stop myself from increasing my grip. Akeno let out a soft moan from behind the kiss as I kept squeezing her supple hips.

Before I could lost myself in the kiss Akeno leaned back for a moment. My eyes wandered from Akeno's flushed face and looked down to the thin cloth that separated our bodies. All of her movement had moved the cloth so it barely covered her breasts and even a bit of pink shown out from the side. Akeno's eyes followed mine as she started to squeeze my thigh once again, this time a little harder.

"Ufufu~ that was my first kiss, you know?"

"I-I'm honored to hear that Akeno!" I felt like an idiot saying something like that but didn't know what else to say right now. At this moment it was fair to say that a fair share of blood may have been somewhere else other than my head and was preventing me from giving an appropriate response.

"You know, Issei, there happens to be a more effective way to perform this ritual." Akeno's eyes narrowed as she released her grip on my thighs. Akeno was turning back into her S-mode, this was quickly becoming dangerous! "Would you like your Akeno to show you how it's performed?"

Even if I knew the words I could hardly get my lips to move right now. Akeno brought her hands to her chest and started slowing pulling on the cloth covering them as I tried to speak. The pink part began to show more as Akeno's nipples were coming into view even more. She knew what her breasts were doing to me and that almost sadistic smile of her told me I was right.

Akeno didn't wait for my answer and brought her lips to my face for our second kiss. Just moments after our lips met I could feel Akeno's tongue make its way into my mouth. She moved her tongue around mine as I could taste her saliva. The taste was intoxicating and began to fill me with lust that felt like it could overtake me at any time. My hands moved around Akeno's lower body and searched out every place they could find as she continued to dance her tongue around mine. With my left hand squeezing her buttocks, Akeno took her free hand grabbed my right wrist. I opened one of my eyes just enough to see that Akeno was leading my right hand between her thighs.

My heart somehow found a way to beat even faster and my breathing quickened as the hand Akeno was guiding disappeared under the white cloth. Akeno gradually broke our kiss as a thin trail of saliva connected our lips. Her breathing was heavy and she bit her lip as she looked down towards our hands. With a determined look of passion she moved my hand further towards her until I could feel a certain bit of warmth and wetness. Akeno slid her fingers down to mine and began guiding them up and down her wet lips. This feeling was something I had only dreamed about before! Her hand moves with a more deliberate motion as my fingers are sent up and down her lips with a bit more force. Each time I reach the top of her lips Akeno lets out a loudening moan that only excites me further.

Before I can notice it Akeno once again has one hand tracing its way up my thighs as her other hand is wrapped around my back. I can see that her eyes are glued on the object sticking up from beneath the towel that can't be hidden anymore. As Akeno's hand reaches the edge of the towel I can't help but hesitate in anticipation of her next move. Even if we've already gone this far I still feel nervous as I move my eyes to meet hers. Those violet eyes looked back deep into mine as Akeno's face expressed a passionate fire building within her.

"Issei…"

As soon as those words left her lips Akeno moved her hand under the towel and put her delicate fingers around my base. Just this act sent a wave of pleasure through my body that I had never experienced before. So many new things in such a short time already seemed like an overload. My fingers began to trace her lips once again. Almost to match my movements Akeno took her fingertips and slowly ran them along my length until she reached the tip. My breath became staggered and weak as the sensation was nearly too much. Her hand tightened around me as she began moving it up and down, seemingly squeezing just a little harder at the tip.

Not to be outdone I moved my fingers with a little force as Akeno's moans began to escape her. As the fingers ran along her lips they started to spread her a bit more each time. I could feel her become wetter and wetter as my fingers made their rounds. Akeno's voice began to fill the room as she moved her hand faster and faster. Surpassing what I had ever done she kept changing the speed and grip of her movements. Each time she moved up and down my member I felt as if I was on the edge of climaxing. I wasn't paying any mind to it but I'm sure my voice joined hers as the pleasure was building.

Akeno's face was flushed and filled with pleasure as we continued our mutual movements. I couldn't hold back and wanted to please Akeno even more than she was pleasing me at the same moment. My fingers continued their repeated action but this time I slipped one finger inside.

"Ahhh…Issei…."

Akeno moaned louder as my finger moved back and forth inside of her. The warmth and slippery inner walls seemed to surround my fingers and push on them from all sides. Her grip on me loosened as Akeno seemed to be losing herself to the feeling. I moved another finger inside of her and continued the motion that was filling her with ecstasy.

"Mmmm yes! There!"

Her body seemed to fall against mine as her legs weakened. I curled the tips of my fingers and increased my pace. Akeno's moans drove me on as she let go of me and wrapped both arms around my back. This urge to satisfy her built and pushed me on. My other hand gripped her butt with more force as I simply couldn't stop myself. There wasn't anything more that I wanted right now than to see Akeno reach that certain tipping point.

"Issei! Issei! Issei!"

My mind was only filled with the sensation of Akeno's insides tightening on my fingers and the near-wails of pleasure that came from between her beautiful lips. She pushed herself against me even more and I could feel her bare breasts against my chest. As much as I wanted to feel, grope and even suck on her breasts I couldn't stop my current actions. I could feel her hot short breaths against my neck and could tell she was going to climax. With just one more push against that spot inside her Akeno's voice rang out through the room. Her inner walls almost clamped down on my fingers and quickly loosened as she became even wetter.

Just this sight alone made me feel if I was going to join her in climax as well. Her body trembled and her legs weakened until she slumped back onto the floor, sitting with her knees against the ground and spread apart.

"…" Akeno sat there as she tried to regain her breath and spit out a few words.

"Umm, Akeno?"

"Unfair…that was unfair Issei!" Her voice almost seemed ragged right now. "You went and did that to me and now I can't resist, I'll need even more!"

My legs were moved apart as Akeno sat up on her knees and put herself right at the edge of my seat. I swallowed whatever spit was left in my mouth and tried to ready myself. Akeno moved her mouth to the fringe of the towel and took it in her mouth with a truly devilish look on her face. The time it took her to move the towel seemed like an eternity but I knew she was savoring every moment of my despair. Little by little I could see I was becoming more exposed until it was just one more pull away….but Akeno stopped! If I didn't know any better I would've thought the word stopped spinning for that moment.

With an effortless pull Akeno removed the towel and all of myself was there for her to see. An almost wicked smile spread across her face as she looked on.

"Now it is time to perform the ritual."

Akeno reached out once again and began moving her hand up and down once again. I was so close before that I felt like I could lose myself to Akeno at any moment. Her fingers seemed to trace every bit of me as the moved from base to tip and back again. Just as I could feel myself nearing the edge again she stopped with her hand against the base. I looked down to see what Akeno might be doing next and saw just in time as she moved closer and laid her tongue against me.

Even what we had done before couldn't compare to this as her tongue worked its way along the underside of my rod to the tip. I felt like I could almost faint from the immense pleasure. Akeno let out a little saliva and took her tongue in circles around my tip. My hands reached for her and I grabbed her shoulders to steady myself. This time I really was losing control!

Akeno moved her hair to the side and opened her mouth more as she moved down to place me inside of her. The warmth and moistness inside of her mouth were overpowering. With her head moving up and down along with her tongue moving along my underside it was only going to be moments before I would climax. The feeling was almost the same as when my fingers were inside of her before but this was magnified several times over across every bit of myself that her mouth covered. As if she knew I was going to climax she moved her head even faster.

"Akeno, I'm going to…!"

My mind went blank as a sea of pleasure overtook me. Akeno pushed her mouth down further as I emptied myself into her without any hesitation. My breath was quick as I seemed unable to get myself under control. When I looked down I saw Akeno looking back up at me with her beautiful violet eyes as she slowly moved her mouth back up. The sensation made me feel as if I was going to climax over and over again every second I was still in her mouth. Just before she had moved her mouth all the way up Akeno opened her mouth to show me her tongue as she caressed my member until she reached the very tip. I leaned by head back and tried to catch my breath while calming myself down after what Akeno had just done.

"Ara ara~, it looks all your essence hasn't been drained yet."

Still leaning back I felt a new sensation and more weight on my lap. Akeno had gotten up onto the couch and was straddled over my waist while I was still recovering from my climax. While I watched, Akeno put on a seductive face as she pulled off the thin cloth that had only been barely covering her before. All of her curves and supple skin was there for me to see and my eyes wandered over every inch of her body. My hands reached for her thighs and began moving all over her body. Before long my hands followed up her hips, along her slim waist and found their way to her breasts. They were so soft that my hands almost seemed to sink into them with each touch. Akeno's breath quickened as my fingers found her nipples and carefully circled around them, making sure that I'd remember every detail of them.

I couldn't resist any longer as I leaned forward and brought my mouth to her left breast. Akeno's mouth was slightly open as she watched in anticipation. My tongue reached out and traced the path my finger had just been making around her nipple. In the back of my mind I could hear Akeno's moans as I focused on her breast, gently sucking on her nipple after licking it. Finally sucking on a pair of breasts as amazing as Akeno's was a dream come true! My tongue rolled her nipple around in my mouth as I sucked just a little bit harder. Each time Akeno let out another moan I could feel my lust building. Just when I was about to continue I felt Akeno's hand on my face and looked up to her.

"Ufufu~, save your energy for the rest of the ritual. I can't have you tire just as I'm about to begin." Akeno voice sounded even more seductive than usual.

Her hand moved down to my chest before she pushed me back against the sofa. One of her hands slid down the front of her body before stopping at her groin. The hand began to gently caress her lips until I could see a clear fluid coating her fingers. My mind was going crazy once again when I saw her fingers leave her lips and make their way down to me. She started at the tip and I could feel her fluids spread down my length as Akeno moved down to the base all with a sadistic smile on her face. Akeno tightened her grip around me and started lowering her hips. Each second seemed like an eternity as her eyes stared into mine, a look of passion spreading through the violet irises. After returning her look my eyes began to wander down her body once again and found myself looking at her hips while she waited right above me. My hands went from her breasts to her hips to her buttocks as I waited for her to lower herself just a little more. Once I heard a simple giggle I knew that Akeno was savoring every second of my anticipation.

The feeling building inside of me couldn't stand it much more as Akeno moved her hips down so I could only just feel her warmth and slickness against my tip. Her mouth slightly agape, Akeno rested her hands on my shoulders while she again moved her hips down. Her walls wrapped around me immediately as I could feel my head push through her entrance. Even the feeling of Akeno's mouth wasn't anything compared to this. Warm and wet it felt almost as if I was melting inside of her. The pleasure spread as Akeno continued moving down, tightly gripping my shoulders as I noticed a slight wince. Each moment she went lower it was as if waves of pleasure were spreading through my body from my hips. With another sweet moan Akeno stopped after I was fully inside her.

"Ufufu~, Issei is mine and I'm Issei's", Akeno said between short breaths. Those words seemed to shoot right through me and filled me with more than just lust. "Now I can finish this ritual for my dear Issei."

Methodically Akeno started to gently roll her hips back and forth against mine. Our voices mixed together while she quickened her pace. Back and forth she moved, her inside gipping me seemingly tighter with each movement. Our breathing started getting heavier and soon Akeno was resting her head next to mine. My hands gripped on Akeno's buttocks and she answered my squeezing with a soft moan right into my ear. As each moan reached my ear I wanted her more and more. I started moving my hips to match Akeno's movements and heard her moans louden right next to me. Hands tightening their grip on her buttocks our movements and voices filled the room with a mixture of erotic sounds. Our lips met several times and we kissed even as our breath was ragged and voices were full of pleasure. Saliva dripped from both our mouths as our tongues danced around each other's while speeding up our movements. Akeno's nails started to dig into my shoulders and it was if I couldn't control myself any more.

Maybe it was the last bit of the dragon essence but I felt like I was an animal. My hands started searching Akeno's body once again, squeezing and gripping everything they touched. I could tell I was just at my edge and was about to tip over. Akeno's insides gripped me even tighter and I wanted to make her mine in body and spirit. Her hips moved with a more deliberate pace as she could sense I was about to climax again.

"Issei…" Akeno looked me directly in my eyes and spoke in-between short breaths and moans. "Please Issei…make me yours."

That was all I needed as I pushed my hips up against Akeno's and pumped my essence inside of her. Akeno lowered her head onto my shoulder and gently bit me while wrapping her arms around my back. My hips shook as it felt like I couldn't control myself, trying to empty everything inside of her. I had to be on the verge of passing out since my mind seemed to be blank after the powerful climax. Nothing that I had done before even came close to this sensation. Akeno's hands loosened their hold on my back and she lazily brought them to my face.

"Ufufu~, now the ritual is done," Akeno spoke as she stroked my cheeks. I must have looked like a complete mess with my eyes half-open and mouth agape. Her lips pressed against mine for a moment again as Akeno gave me a peck on the lips. Still inside her I could feel her warmth spreading through me and brought her close for an embrace. Her skin was soft to the touch with a thin layer of sweat that I'm sure was on my skin as well.

"Akeno, I can't begin to-"

"Shhh, let's just stay like this." Akeno placed a finger on my lips before resting her head on my shoulder. A moment like this was one I wanted to last forever.

"Ahem!"

!

A voice I knew too well sounded behind me. I didn't even have to turn and look as I could feel her presence building. Akeno simply giggled and winked as the footsteps closed in from behind me.

"Bu-buchou I can explain this! It's just part of the ritual for my dragon essence!" I tried to plead my case even though I knew it wouldn't help at all. A crimson aura appearing out of the corner of my eye would be the last thing I saw that day.


End file.
